


Who Am I?

by Elsem



Category: Persona 2
Genre: Drabble, How Do I Tag, Inspired by Fanfiction, Light Angst, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:41:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29497461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elsem/pseuds/Elsem
Summary: Who am I?I'm scared.It hurts...---------------A very short fanfic in which Jun regains a couple of memories and realizes he isn't Joker.Partially inspired by the story Gardenias by LunaDePlataThey had the idea of Jun's POV as Joker, and they did fantastically :)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	Who Am I?

I take off my mask, hands shaking far more than I’d like.

_ Jun Kurosu. _

__ Why do I recognize that name?

No. Stop.

Pain shoots through my head, causing me to stumble and fall to my knees.

_ Who am I? _

_ I’m scared. _

_ It hurts… _

I barely manage to look up, my vision slightly blurred from the searing pain.

A mirror. I stare at my reflection.

Pale skin, dark brown eyes, raven black hair covering half of my face, tears slipping to the floor.

_ Why? _

__ No, no, no…

Something’s wrong.

What is wrong with me..?

“Who...am I..?” I manage to speak.

A familiar voice responds.

“ _ You are Joker, the one who grants ideals. _ ”

The pain slowly fades.

Yes, of course. I am Joker.

Who else would I be?

My name is Joker.

My name is Joker.

My name is Joker.

My name is Joker.

My name is  _ Jun _ .

_ What have I done..? _

**Author's Note:**

> This was a really quick fanfic I wrote in class, so forgive me if it's not the best!  
> Gotta get through some writer's block, then I can upload better content :)
> 
> Thanks for reading regardless!


End file.
